


Right of Conquest

by ShivaVixen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated
Genre: Gen, I just wanna get this out of my head, Optimus beat Megatron and he should get command of the decepticons, also posted to tumblr, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen
Summary: A story idea that came to mind for Transformers Animated.The Decepticons follow the strongest leader, and Optimus defeated Megatron and was responsible for the capture of several high ranked decepticons... he’s entirely allowed to claim the decepticons should follow him.No one tells him that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Right of Conquest

Optimus defeated Megatron and capturedseveral of his high level lieutenants ... he’s now entitled to an chunk of the Decepticon Army. 

No one told him that.

And when the first decepticon swore loyalty, it was to a very exhausted Optimus Prime who had taken over Shockwave/Longarm Prime’s post and was trying to get everything sorted with Cliffjumper’s help. 

Optimus had thought he was applying for a job and accepted him.

Whirl was gleefully willing to be an Autobot and confuse the heck out of Sentinel. Whirl was just the start. 

Decepticons that were disillusioned quickly followed, including a few sleeper agents.

By the time Optimus realized what was happening, he was forced to protect Sari from Sentinel’s anti-organic propaganda, and started arguing that the war was over there was no reason for the continued exile of Decepticons. 

Sentinel attacks Optimus and promptly has to deal with not only Optimus’s team, but a few of the newly reformed decepticons.

Sentinel decides to unleash Megatron in response and try to frame Optimus for it- it doesn’t work, and Optimus is forced to battle Sentinel and Megatron in order to keep Cybertron from falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly and fun.


End file.
